Between You and Me, Nesia
by Kiracchi
Summary: "Tidaakk! aku hanya ingin bersama Nesia!"/ "Aku janji kita akan selalu bersama."/ Sebuah memori cerita tentang masa lalu Dirinya dan Nesia. Summary fail! Author baru di fandom Hetalia, yoroshiku!


**"** ** _Aku harap, kau dapat mengenaliku lagi Nesia._** **"**

Secarik kertas putih dengan tulisan bertinta hitam itu terletak begitu saja di meja kerja Nesia. Bahkan, dirinya tidak melihat sedikitpun tulisan tersebut.

* * *

Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

Between you and me, Nesia © Kiracchi

Fic abal yang mungkin alurnya kecepetan, Bahasa yang nggak terpaku dengan EYD yang benar, banyak Typo bertebaran, dan suruhan teman-teman seperjuangan saya yang malas untuk menulis.

* * *

Nesia menatap keluar jendela. Suasana negaranya sudah berubah sejak 25 tahun silam. Saat dimana anak-anak masih bermain permainan lokal, sekarang sudah berganti dengan _gadget_ canggih. Sistem pendidikan, pekerjaan, dan perindustrian juga menggunakan teknologi canggih hasil kerja keras dan ketekunan penduduknya sehingga menghasilkan alat-alat secanggih itu.

 _Kapan aku bisa melihat mereka bermain bersama seperti dulu?_

Kaki kecilnya ia tapakkan keluar ruangan. Menghirup udara segar di luar sana. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah kantin. Membeli beberapa minuman dan cemilan dari mesin penjual.

" _Dika jaga!"_

Nesia berhenti mengunyah sesaat. Apa yang didengarnya benar-benar nyata, atau hanya ilusinya saja?

" _Dihh! Kan tadi Nissa yang telat dateng! Masak aku yang disuruh jaga!_ "

Semakin lama, suara tersebut seakan nyata ditelinganya. Karena penasaran, ia buru-buru merapihkan makanannya dan berlari mengikuti suara yang di dengarnya.

" _Apaan! Tadi kan Nissa disuruh buat nyari teh Nesia, kenapa jadi Nissa yang kena?!_ "

Ia berhenti. Berhenti ketika namanya baru saja disebutkan. _Ada apa ini?_

" _Iya, bener tuh! Nissa disuruh buat nyari mbak Nesia, bukan buat ikutan main petak umpet, Dika!_ "

Nesia semakin bingung dengan suara yang ia dengar. Dengan hati-hati, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Kali ini, keluar kantornya.

" _Iya deh. Tapi kalau sampe mbak Nesia ketemu, Nissa jaga!_ "

Namanya semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas dan terdengar seakan menjadi semangat bagi para anak-anak itu.

" _Iya. Udah sono, Dika jaga dulu!_ "

Tanpa henti, Nesia terus mengikuti suara-suara itu. Dan tanpa sadar, ia menabrak sesosok gadis dengan amplop putih ditangannya.

"Maaf!" ujarnya. Gadis itu menggeleng dan bangkit kembali (setelah sebelumnya jatuh terduduk Karena Nesia yang terburu-buru).

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf Karena sudah berdiri disini," ujar gadis itu. Nesia menghela nafas lega.

"Uhhmm… maaf ya, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi!" ujarnya seraya pergi meninggalkan gadis yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

 _Itukah dirimu, Nesia-chan?_

* * *

Toronto, Canada 07.30,

Seorang gadis berambut sebahu itu terbangun. Hari ini ia ada jadwal penerbangan ke sebuah negara di seberang sana siang nanti. Gadis dengan nama lengkap Aznaira Nuha Chairunnisa ini sesegera mungkin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

* * *

SKIP TIME~

* * *

Jakarta, Indonesia 20.45,

Disinilah ia berdiri sekarang, bandara Internasional negara asalnya. Tanpa basa-basi, Nuha langsung menaiki salah satu taksi.

 _Dirimu berkembang dengan pesat, Nesia-chan._

"Nona, anda ingin saya antar kemana?"

"Hotel terdekat."

"Baik nona." Taksi yang dikendalikan oleh mesin canggih itu melesat cepat ke tempat yang di sebutkan Nuha. Sedangkan dirinya menatap kota yang padat itu. Kota yang menjadi ibu kota negaranya, kini dipenuhi oleh bangunan-bangunan bertingkat tinggi dan berteknologi canggih.

 _Andai aku bisa bersamamu waktu itu._

"Nona, kita sudah sampai." Nuha segera men- _scan_ kartunya dan keluar dari taksi. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam hotel dihadapannya.

"Permisi, ada yang bisa kami bantu nona?" Nuha menatap pemuda itu sebentar, kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku ingin pesan kamar," jawabnya.

"Untuk berapa hari?"

"8 hari." Pemuda itu mengecek komputernya sekali lagi, kemudian memberikan kunci kepada Nuha.

"Silahkan nona, kamar anda berada dilantai 5 no. 235," ucap pemuda itu.

"Terimakasih. Oh, bisa tolong antarkan barang-barangku?"

"Tentu! Dengan segera, Robochoc akan mengantarkannya ke kamar anda." Nuha tersenyum kemudian menaiki _lift_ menuju lantai 5. Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju lantai lima, ia dapat melihat suasana kota dari pantulan kaca _lift_ ini.

 _Senang bisa melihat suasana yang damai ini_.

Ia menapakkan kakinya keluar _lift_. Menyusuri lorong dan mendapati kamar miliknya beserta barang-barang miliknya yang sudah berada di depan pintu.

 _Kau benar-benar membuatku takjub, Nesia-chan_.

* * *

Nesia masih berlari. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang memperingatinya sedari tadi. Yang ia butuhkan adalah darimana asal suara yang sedari tadi terngiang di telinganya.

" _Hahaha! Rika kena! Sekarang Rika yang jadi polisi!_ "

Ia masih terus berlari. Tak peduli percakapan yang terjadi. Ia membutuhkan penjelasan, setelah namanya disebut beberapa kali.

 _Dimana kalian berada?!_

Dirinya kini berbelok ke arah gang kecil di sudut kota. Memasuki jalanan sempit itu. Hingga ia berhenti di sebuah rumah sederhana.

 **Flashback…**

 _"Kak Nesia, ini rumah-rumahan?"_

 _"Iya Nuha. Ini rumah-rumahan. Karena sepi, aku mau ngajak Nissa, Dika, Naura, sama yang lain! Biar kita semua bisa main bareng! Soalnya kalau dipanti, bu Raisha pasti marah."_

 _"Hmm… ya udah! Tapi, janji ya Nesia bakal bareng sama aku terus!"_

 _"Iya Nuha."_

 _Dua gadis cilik terduduk di halaman depan. Tertawa bersama satu yang lain. Mereka tampak kompak dan ceria. Mereka anak-anak yang melanggar peraturan panti asuhan tempat tinggal mereka, mencari tempat lain untuk kebahagiaan bersama._

 _"Teh Nesia! Mbak Nuha!" segerombolan anak-anak seusia mereka berlari ke arah Nesia dan Nuha._

 _"Kok kalian bisa tahu kami disini?" tanya Nesia._

 _"Siapa lagi yang bisa nemuin selain Nissa?" Bocah dengan iris Sapphire itu membanggakan diri._

 _"Yee… Nissa sok banget! Padahal kita juga nyari!" ujar anak laki-laki beriris Onxy itu._

 _"Udah, udah, kalian nggak usah bertengkar. Sekarang, gimana kalau kita mainan?" pertanyaan itu dijawab dengan seruan semangat dari anak-anak seumurannya. Mereka bermain bersama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sampai…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Lepas! Nuha mau tinggal bersama Nesia! Nuha nggak mau dipisah sama Nesia! Nesia! Nesia! Kamu janji kalau kita bakal terus bersama kan?! Nesiaa!" teriakan meronta keluar dari mulut Nuha. Nesia yang sudah separuh menjadi percobaan ibu pengurus panti mereka menatap datar kepergian Nuha. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain melarikan diri ke rumah di ujung kota._

 **Flashback off~**

 _Itu sebabnya aku tak mengingat siapapun_.

* * *

Nuha berjalan menyusuri kota padat penduduk itu. Setelah dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan Nesia beberapa saat lalu.

 _Ibu Raisha memang kejam! Dia memisahkan kami dengan cara membuat Nesia menjadi seorang personifikasi! Aku membencinya!_

Matanya tersirat kebencian yang mendalam mengingat hal di masa lalu.

 **Flashback…**

 _"Nesia, Karena kamu anak baik, ibu punya hadiah buatmu."_

 _"Oh ya, sungguh? Hadiah apa itu, bu?"_

 _Seorang wanita yang Nesia ketahui adalah bu Raisha, memberikan dirinya sebuah kalung Emerald._

 _"Sungguh, bu? Sebuah kalung Emerald? Terimakasih!" ujar Nesia seraya memeluk bu Raisha. Dengan senang hati, ia memakai kalung pemberian ibu pengasuhnya itu tanpa tahu, ada seringaian licik di wajah sang pengasuh._

 **Flashback off…**

Ia menatap secarik amplop putih yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Tanpa sadar, air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

* * *

Owari~~

* * *

A/n:

¡Hola! Para senpai, reader, and silent reader semua! Kira baru di fandom ini, jadi mohon di maklumi ya kalau ceritanya kurang mengesankan. Ngomong-ngomong, ini fic yang Kira buat setelah di pojokin sama teman sekelas untuk acara 'From us to Indonesia' di kelas. Berhubung cerita ini rada aneh (seperti authornya), Kira boleh minta review-nya?

Sign,

Kiracchi


End file.
